


Only For You

by jaegerjaquezoff



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, possessive yumichika, soft ikkaku, weird roles lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerjaquezoff/pseuds/jaegerjaquezoff
Summary: Yumichika is possessive and Ikkaku just goes with the flow





	Only For You

Yumichika rolled his eyes as he watched Mizuho flirt with Ikkaku. The human girl was obsessed with the bald headed man and it bothered Yumichika to no end, but her love for his partner always guaranteed them a place to stay in the world of the living so he had to keep himself in check. And though Ikkaku showed no reciprocated feelings, he didn’t try to stop her flirting either. But Yumichika would take care of that later when they were alone.

“Leave him alone, Sis, they’ve had a long day and you’re annoying,” Keigo told his sister, flinching when she turned to yell at him.

Yumichick took the time to excuse them from the room. “We really should be getting to bed, we have an early day tomorrow! Goodnight, and thank you, since we’ll likely be gone before you two awaken!” He grabbed Ikkaku's wrist and dragged the bigger man to the guest room they slept in, pushing him inside and locking the door behind them.

“Yumichika,” Ikkaku started, already seeing the irritation in the others face. Before he could say anything else though, he was being pushed down onto the mats on the floor. He looked up slowly, taking in the feminine frame of his partner. Yumichika was standing with his hip cocked to the side, hands placed on his waist: the definition of attitude. And Ikkaku could already feel himself getting hard.

“You let her flirt way too much, it’s annoying,” the smaller man admonished, lowering himself into Ikkaku's lap. “I hate watching her hang onto your arm every time we come here. She’s far too unattractive for you, you’re mine and mine alone.”

Ikkaku let his hands go to his lovers waist, knowing Yumichika would lead them where he wanted this to go. “If I tell her off, she’ll kick us out again,” he half-heartedly defended. He hated Mizuho’s flirting, but Yumichika always got so possessive when they were at the Asano residence so he didn’t really mind her antics that much.

The third seat wrapped one arm around his lieutenants neck, the other hand making it’s way underneath his borrowed shirt. The muscles of Ikkaku's stomach were tight, and Yumichika couldn’t wait to get him naked. He pressed his lips to his comrades, smirking into the kiss when Ikkaku automatically parted his lips for Yumichika to lick his way into his mouth.

The bald man's eyes fell shut as he let his lover take charge over their kiss. Both of his hands slowly ascended up Yumichickas sides, breaking their kiss to push the shirt over his head, then did the same to himself, laughing when his hair messed up.

“At least I'm not going bald already,” Yumichika teased, knowing Ikkaku hated being called bald.

“My head is shaved, I’m not going bald, idiot!”

Yumichika snorted and nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck, biting down gently on his pulse point. “Whatever you say, but at this rate I’ll have to find a more beautiful man,” he teased, propelling them so that Ikkaku was laying in his back. He sat himself up, still straddling the bigger man, hands braced on his muscular chest. He ground himself down gently, staring intensely at Ikkaku as he groaned quietly. 

“No one else would deal with your narcissism and bad attitude,” Ikkaku stated matter-of-factly. He winced when Yumichika playfully twisted his nipple.

“Shut up,” the pretty man said, scooting himself backwards down Ikkaku's legs, dragging his pants down with him. He licked his lips as his lovers thick dick slapped up against his stomach, then lowered his head to take the entire thing in his mouth, his hand toying with his balls. His tongue swirled slowly around the tip of Ikkaku's dick and he popped off for a second. “This belongs to me, and she isn’t allowed to ever get near it.” He sunk himself back down, closing his eyes as he focused on pleasing his lover. 

Ikkaku groaned as quietly as he could, head thrown back in pleasure. For a second he considered tangling his hand into the beautiful black hair of his boyfriend, but he didn’t want Yumichika to stop sucking his dick so he refrained. “Fuck, baby, that feels good,” he moaned when he felt his tip hit the back of the other man's throat.

Yumichika hummed, looking at his boyfriend through his lashes. He stilled his movements and took in a breath through his nose, then pushed himself down until his face was smashed against Ikkaku's pelvis.

“Oh fuck, shit,” the bigger man exclaimed, biting down on his lip as his lover deepthroated him. He suppressed the urge to buck his hips up, knowing Yumichika didn’t like having his face fucked unless it was a special time. He considered it unattractive because his face always ended up messy. “It’s all yours, Yumi, your dick.”

Pulling off of Ikkaku's dick with a pop, Yumichika stood and kicked off his own bottoms, lowering himself back over the other mans lap, hovering. “I’m gonna ride you, and you better fuck me so good I barely remember my own name,” he informed his bald partner, who nodded and gripped his hips tightly. The pretty man spit into his hand and spread it over Ikkaku's hard dick, then let himself sink down slowly, mouth falling open as he was filled up. “Oh my god.”

Ikkaku choked out a moan, his hold on his lover tight enough that there would be finger shaped bruises there in the morning, and they both found those attractive. He exhaled a deep breath out of his nose when his hips were flush against the other mans ass. He blinked against the stars created by the tight heat enveloping him and looked up to make eye contact with Yumichika, who lifted himself slightly before sinking down slow again.

“You feel so good inside me, babe,” he told Ikkaku, voice nothing more than a whisper. He repeated his movements, catching a rhythm and letting himself bounce joyfully on the dick in him. “I love when you fuck me, you always do it right.”

Ikkakus hands slid their way from Yumichickas hips to his ass, one squeezing tightly as the other smacked down gently. “You’re so fucking beautiful like this, fucking yourself on my dick. My beautiful boy,” Ikkaku praised him. Yumichika liked to be in charge when they had sex, but Ikkaku still had to tell him how amazing he made him feel.

The pace sped up as Yumichika felt himself getting increasingly closer to his orgasm. “Fuck me harder, babe, I need it,” the small man demanded, breathing butchered.

Of course Ikkaku obliged, taking a tight hold on his lovers hips and matching their movements so that he was pushing his hips up hard at the same time that he was pulling Yumichika down. He watched intently as his boyfriend bit his lip to quiet himself, his eyes screwed shut and Ikkaku shifted his aim just so, smirking when the new angle knocked the wind out of Yumichika.

“Oh fuck, right there, yes,” the third seat drawled, mouth falling open as his bigger lover pushed against his prostate. He observed Ikkaku through half-lidded eyes, taking in the bright red flush on his boyfriend's chest and ears, and leaned forward to nibble at the lobe of his ear. “You’re doing so good for me. I’m so close, Ikkaku,” he whispered, tongue tracing the shell of his lovers ear.

Ikkaku grunted , spreading his hand over Yumichika's lower back and pushing him down so that he could continue hitting his prostate from the new angle. “I want you to cum, babe, you’re always so pretty when you’re coming.” He heard a high pitched moan and he knew Yumichika was almost at his peak. “Your skin glows and you’re always so red, your hair sticks to your forehead and your eyes are so glassy and your lips are so plump from you biting them,” he spoke lowly, trying to push his boyfriend over the edge before he came. “And when you let me cum all over you and your skin glistens, god I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything more beautiful.”

Yumichika whined, high and long, and bit down on Ikkaku's neck as his orgasm hit him. He held his breath as he rode out his orgasm, breath hitching as he felt his boyfriend slow down. “Don’t stop,” he commanded, he wanted to fill Ikkaku fill him up. He sat back upright and maneuvered so that his feet were firmly planted on either side of his lover, then raised himself up onto his tiptoes. He stilled himself there for a second, clenching slightly to tease the man beneath him, then pushed himself back down. He rode Ikkaku like he was working toward a second orgasm, and the bald man heard a groan to confirm. 

Ikkaku took one hand from the small waist of his boyfriend and instead took his dick into a tight fist and started stroking him. He was close but he wouldn't dare come before Yumichika was done. “You’re so tight, Yumi. No matter how many times I fuck you, you always feel like it’s the first time.” The praise made Yumichika ride Ikkaku faster, constant needy whines escaping him. He squeaked when the hand around him sped up to match him movements, and his breathing stopped as he came for a second time.

“Oh fuck, yes, yes, just like that,” he said, voice almost a pleading tone. “More, more!” This was as close as Yumichika got to being needy, when he was coming and wanted Ikkaku to finish too. Ikkaku fucked up into his lover twice more before he was coming inside him, and it only fueled his fire when Yumichika shuddered like he was about to come again. Instead though, he just went limp on top of Ikkaku, breathing heavily into the crook of his neck. “Get up, man, I can feel my come dripping out of you,” he complained after some time, nudging the other man's shoulder.

“That is disgusting and I absolutely loathe you for saying it,” Yumichika admonished, face contorted in disgust. He stood up on shaky legs, clenching his butt cheeks together and waddling to the bathroom to clean himself up. “You’re such a nasty, soft boy and I really don’t know what I see in you.”

Ikkaku snorted, hoisting himself from the floor and following the black haired man into the bathroom. “Only for you, beautiful.” He could only smile at the full body blush his boyfriend sported.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written anyone being a power bottom bc I'm more of a sub bottom bitch BUT HERE WE GO! if you wanna leave *NICELY WORDED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM* I would love that! Don't be fucking rude!


End file.
